Stackable corrugated boxes for stable transport of articles, such as food products, are known in the art and are being used with increasing frequency because of the low cost, convenient flat storage ability until needed, sufficient strength and durability, and low weight. It would be desirable to have a stackable box formed of a single die cut material that would interlock with another similar box to permit vertical stacking of a number of boxes while maintaining sufficient sidewall strength and ease of use. It would further be desirable for such a box to have corner tabs that are sufficiently strong that when stacked can substantially reduce or prevent sideways slippage, yet durable for repeated use without appreciably deforming for a reasonable length of time.